Lee Yi Kyung
Perfil thumb|250px|Lee Yi Kyung *'Nombre:' 이이경 / Lee Yi Kyung *'Profesión:' Actor, modelo, MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Cheongju, provincia de Chungcheong del Norte, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 180 cm *'Peso:' 65 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Agencia:' HB Entertainment Dramas *My Wife's Bed (tvN, 2019) *Hotel del Luna (tvN, 2019) Aparición Especial *Partners for Justice 2 (MBC, 2019) Aparición Especial *Laughter in Waikiki 2 (jTBC, 2019) *Children of Nobody (MBC, 2018-2019) *Partners for Justice (MBC, 2018) *Suits (KBS2, 2018) Cameo *Laughter in Waikiki (jTBC, 2018) *Go Back Couple (KBS2, 2017) *Super Hongik (Naver TV, 2017) *Ruby Ruby Love (OnStyle / Naver TV, 2017) *Mirror of the Witch (jTBC, 2016) *Descendants of the Sun (KBS2, 2016) *Because It's The First Time (OnStyle, 2015) *Yu Mi's Room (O'live, 2015) *The Superman Age (tVN, 2015) *Maids (jTBC, 2015) *Bride in Sneakers (KBS, 2014) *Trot Lovers (KBS2, 2014) *You're All Surrounded (SBS, 2014) Cameo ep. 13 *My Love From the Star (SBS, 2013) *Nine: Nine Time Travels (tvN, 2013) *The Blade and Petal (KBS2, 2013) *School 2013 (KBS2 2012) *Heartstrings (MBC, 2011) Temas para Dramas *''Waikiki (Actors Ver.) (junto a Kim Sun Ho y Shin Hyun Soo)'' tema para Laughter in Waikiki 2 (2019) * Our Feeling (junto a Lee Yoon Chan, Park So Dam & Kim Min Jae) tema para Because It's The First Time (2015) Películas *Hitman (2020) *The Pension (2018) *Wretches (2018) *Baby Beside Me (2017) *Curtain Call (2016) *Night Flight (2014) *The Pirates (2014) *One on One (2014) *White Night (2012) *Stitch stitch (2011) corto *US-Japan Barbershop (2011) corto Programas de TV *Salty Tour (tvN, 2019) Eps. 100-104 *Running Man (SBS, 2019) Ep.446-447 *It's Dangerous Beyond The Blankets (MBC, 2018) *Real Men (MBC, 2015) *Cool Kiz on the Block (KBS2, 2015) *Law of the Jungle in Yap (SBS, 2015) *Star Audition Great Birth (MBC, 2011) *Guys Make Wonder (XTM, 2011) Videos Musicales * Jung Key - I Don't Want (feat. So Jung) (2016) *SG Wannabe - Good Memory (2015) *SG Wannabe - Love You (2015) * Jung Key - Alone (feat. Kim Na Young) (2012) *Cream (M.I.B) - Do U Like Me (2011) Anuncios *Lotte Hi-Mart (2018) Premios * 2018 Asia Model Awards: 'Rising Star Award Curiosidades *'Educación: Seoul Institute of the Arts *'Especialidad:' Flauta, Yembé, cajón *El 2011 participó en el programa concurso de la MBC, Star Audition The Great Birth, pero fue eliminado en la primera ronda. *En octubre de 2014 el actor reveló ser hijo del CEO de LG Innotech, Lee Ung Beom. *El 17 de abril de 2018 las agencias de Lee Yi Kyung y Jung In Sun confirmaros que los actores han estado saliendo durante un año. Según varias fuentes de la industria, los dos actores se conocieron a través de un conocido el año pasado y finalmente se convirtieron en enamorados. Sin embargo, cuando descubrieron que iban a estar en el mismo drama, mantuvieron su relación en secreto. *El 8 de junio de 2018 se anunció que el actor terminó su relación con Jung In Sun. Una fuente de la agencia de Lee Yi Kyung, HB Entertainment reiteró la noticia diciendo: “Ellos estuvieron de acuerdo en mantenerse como buenos amigos”. *El 1 de noviembre de 2019 fue nombrado embajador honorario de los servicios de emergencia 112 de Corea. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Instagram Galería Lee Yi Kyung1.jpg Lee Yi Kyung2.jpg Lee Yi Kyung3.jpg Lee Yi Kyung4.jpg Lee Yi Kyung5.jpg Lee Yi Kyung6.jpg Lee Yi Kyung7.jpg Lee Yi Kyung8.jpg Categoría:HB Entertainment Categoría:KActor Categoría:KMC Categoría:KModelo